O Elo de Amantes
by bruna-yasha
Summary: nao importa como, mais cumpriria sua promesa!e voltaria...
1. o Elo

**O Elo de Amantes**

**Cap. I**

- não vá muito longe, querido!

-Pode deixar, mamãe, não irei muito longe!

- E cuidado com esse cavalo!

- Ora, mamãe, eu sou um meio youkai. Não vou me machucar!

- Sou um meio youkai... sou um meio youkai... eu sei que você é um meio youkai, mas você também é um príncipe e não é invulnerável, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – Eu vou ficar bem, mãe!

- Por Deus, Izaio! Deixe-o ir. O menino ficara bem!

Sem esperar para ouvir as novas recomendações da mãe, saiu correndo pelas escadarias da frente do palácio e logo estava montado em um garanhão real de pelagem branca em pleno trote. Era incrível como sua mãe ainda o tratava como a uma criancinha. Já tinha doze anos, era praticamente um homem. E estava atrasado. Ela já devia estar lhe esperando nas ruínas do antigo palácio de veraneio de sua família. Aquela menina maluca! Mais ela foi a melhor coisa que acontecera naquele verão. Embora não soubesse nem o nome dela afinal de contas todas as vezes em que se viam ela era uma pessoa diferente. Só deus sabia que ela seria hoje...

Com alguns minutos de trote chegara as ruínas cercadas de arvores próxima ao lago. Mas... onde estava ela...

- ola! Viajante! Para onde esta indo?

(Inuyasha) – eu não vou a lugar nenhum milady!

- ó... não! Não sou uma lady! Sou uma cigana. Sou Sara, a cigana que viaja pelo mundo todo!

Disse a menina de 8 anos de cabelos negros, olhos gris, bochechas e lábios rosados.

(Inuyasha) – você não se parece com uma cigana!

- e você parece um bobo, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – você que é boba em não me dizer seu nome!

tudo bem! Posso não ser uma cigana! Mais sou a melhor em guerra de lama – (dize acertando uma bola de lama nele)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- não vejo a hora que o dia de nosso casamento chegue! – (disse a Youkai de cabelos negros e olhos róseos de aproximadamente 19 anos, estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore frondosa e a cabeça repousava no ombro do youkai de cabelos prateados de 20 anos esperando pelo por do sol)

- faltam três dias, Kagura! E nos logo estaremos casados!

(Kagura) – estou tão ansiosa, Sesshoumaru!

- Agura! Sesshy!

A menininha de aproximadamente 4 anos de idade descia o vale correndo.

(Sesshoumaru riu) – ela nos achou!

(Kagura) – sim achou! Venha para cá, Rin!

Rin era uma humana normal que fora adotada pela família de Kagura, a família real do reino leste. Sesshoumaru e Kagura era prometidos um ao outro e estavam prestes a se casar.

(Sesshoumaru) – o que veio fazer aqui, Rin? Sabe que não pode andar sozinha!

(Rin) – tava muito chato em casa. E papai esta falando com o hei Higulashi e o Nalak. – (se aproximando do ouvido de Sesshoumaru sussurrou) – o Nalak cheila mal. Fede a estlume.

Sesshoumaru riu

(Kagura) – Rin! Uma mocinha não pode falar dessa forma!

(Rin) – mais foi o papai que disse!

(Kagura) – mais não é apropriado para uma mocinha!

(Rin) – mais papai não diria nada que fosse não fosse aplopiado.

Sesshoumaru riu ainda mais.

(Kagura) – os homens são diferente das mulheres. Tanto que não conseguem se manter limpos desde a hora que nasce! – (disse acotovelando o noivo)

neste instante Inuyasha sai de entre as arvores puxando seu cavalo, coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés. Os olhinhos cor de mel de Rin focalizaram-se nele.

(Rin) – você tem lazão.

(Sesshoumaru rindo) – o que aconteceu com você, Inuyasha? Esta fazendo com que os homens caiam no conceito dessa menininha.

(Inuyasha) – não me enche, Sesshoumaru!

(Sesshoumaru) – sua mãe avisou que iria cair do cavalo!

Inuyasha rosnou para o meio irmão mais velho. Apesar das brigas entre irmãos que era normal a vida era perfeita. Sesshoumaru era sempre sorridente e descontraído e sempre pronto pra tirar o jovem irmão de enrascadas. Os reinos viviam em paz. E naquele exato momento os reis do reino leste, oeste e norte estavam reunidos acertando um tratado de paz.

(Kagura) – vou deixa-lo com seu irmão e Rin! Quero ver como está papai!

(Sesshoumaru) – encontro você assim que por, Inuyasha no banho.

(Inuyasha) – feh! Não preciso que me ponha no banho não sou um bebê!

(Sesshoumaru) – você prefere que seja a mamãe? – (apesar de não ser sua mãe de sangue ele a amava e respeitava como a uma verdadeira mãe)

(Inuyasha) – pode mandar prepara meu banho!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- esse tratado de paz entre os três reinos, será muito bom! A época de batalhas já passou!

- Eu também acho, Higurashi! – (disse o rei do reino leste) – é uma lastima que o reino sul não tenha concordado com o acordo!

- Eu acredito que esse tratado é uma bobagem. Não a nada mais belo que o sangue jorrando em batalhas.

(rei do leste) – O que você dize Narak...

antes de terminar o que ia falar um tentáculo saído do corpo de Narak cotou seu corpo...

(Rei Higurashi) – seu louco, o que você fez?

(Narak) – eu? Eu não, Higurashi! Você Fez!

Naquele instante um vaso cai no chão e se quebra só então, Narak percebe a prima Kagura na porta.

(Narak) – você não deveria estar ai, minha prima! Mas se o rei Higurashi pode matar uma vez, pode matar duas.

E da mesma forma que fez com o rei, Narak atacou Kagura, que gritou antes de ser atingida. O rei Higurashi tentou impedir mais acabou morto também!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Rin) – lava dileito as olelhas!

(Inuyasha) – eu não sou um bebê, como você!

(Sesshoumaru) – obedece ela, Inu! – (neste instante um grito chegou ao seus ouvidos)

(Inuyasha) – o que foi isso?

(Sesshoumaru) – Kagura!

Sesshoumaru correu em direção ao castelo de sua noiva. E encontrou-se com seu pai no corredor.

(Sesshoumaru) – o que aconteceu, pai!

(Rei Taisho) – eu não sei! Vamos ver!

Neste instante Narak sai do cômodo onde estava.

(Taisho) – o que houve?

(Narak) – o meu tio e o rei Higurashi discutiram e o Higurashi... ele... matou meu tio.

(Taisho) – o que?

(Sesshoumaru) – onde estar a Kagura?

(Narak) – ele... ela tentou interferi e...

empurrando Narak para o lado entrou no local. Kagura estava caída no chão e próxima ao corpo de Higurashi.

(Narak) – tive de mata-lo também!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Izaio) – nos temos que ir embora!

(Taisho) – iremos antes do meio dia. Nosso castelo de veraneio fica nas divisas dos quatro reinos e muito próximo dos demais castelos de veraneio. A família Higurashi está próxima de mais... e Sesshoumaru está com uma sede de sangue incontrolável!

(Izaio) – Inuyasha está inconformado em partir!

(Taisho) – mais terá de se conformar! A jóia está segura?

(Izaio) – ela está!

(Taisho) – ela é muito poderosa para cair em mão erradas!

(Izaio) – eu sei meu amor, eu sei! Apenas Inuyasha sabe onde eu a guardo e ele já é um bom guardião!

(Taisho) – assim espero!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o sol ainda nem tinha nascido, mais alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele estaria lá. Levantou-se, vestiu-se rapidamente e deixou o quarto. Tinha de vê-lo antes de ir embora. Não restava mais duvidas o amava. Era inacreditável o que tinha acontecido quando tudo estava bem. Saiu da casa e selou seu cavalo como já fizera sozinha muitas vezes e saiu a galope. Atravessando por entre as arvores a galope, seguiu para as ruínas de uma velha cabana. Chegando lá, desmontou rapidamente e amarrou seu cavalo e correu para beira do lago.

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! – (chamou por ele)

Ele não estava lá! Mais ela tinha certeza de que estaria! Se sentou na beira do lago, abraçou os joelhos e baixou a cabeça, deixando algumas lagrimas...

(Inuyasha) – eu sabia que você estaria aqui!

- Inuyasha! – (levantando-se ela correu e o abraçou) – foi tão horrível, o que aconteceu!

(Inuyasha) – você já soube? Por causa disso estaremos indo embora amanhã! Queria ver você antes de ir!

- eu também queria te ver! Mas não posso demorar. Preciso voltar antes que todos acordem!

(Inuyasha) – eu também! Mas eu tenho uma coisa para você! Pra você saber que eu vou voltar! – (colocando a mão no bolso ele tirou uma bolinha cor de rosa) – essa é a jóia de quatro almas! Ela é muito poderosa! Meu pai diz que é por causa dela que entraremos em guerra de novo! Quero que você a guarde! Eu vou voltar para buscar a ela e a você!

Pondo a jóias nas mãos das menina, ele virou-se e já ia saindo, quando...

- espera!

Ela guardou a jóia no bolso e se aproximou dele e tirou uma pequena adaga que ele levava na cintura.

(Inuyasha) – o que vai fazer?

- uma coisa pra você não esquecer sua promesa!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Eu não vou esquecer!

Se dar atenção ao que ele dizia ela cortou uma mecha de seu cabelo e outra do cabelos de Inuyasha. Entrançou os fios negros com os prateados e os atou com uma tira de tecido que tirou da manga de seu vestido. E entregou a ele.

(Inuyasha) – o que é isso?

- é um elo de amantes! Vi minha mãe fazer um para meu pai uma vez! É para dar sorte e pra ele saber que ela está sempre com ele. Eu também vou estar sempre com você, se o guardar. – (ela correu até seu cavalo, desamassou-o e o montou) – não esqueça a sua promessa! Eu vou esperar por você! E guarde o nosso elo de amantes.

(Inuyasha) – vou guarda-lo. – (disse vendo-a se afastar, quando de repente lembrou-se de algo importante) – espere! Eu não sei o seu nome!

Ele gritou mais ela já afastara-se muito e não o ouvira. Não sabia como mais iria encontra-la novamente e guardaria para sempre o presente daquela menina...

O elo de amantes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**gente mais uma fic nova!**

**Hehehe**

**Eu juro que vou dar conta da três se vocês quiserem ler essa também!**

**Ela tá saindo antes do tempo era pra sair só semana que vem!**

**O primeiro cap tá pq**

**Mas pq é só uma introdução!**

**E a partir da próxima semana minha meta é um cap por semana de uma fic diferente!**

**Sendo assim o tempo de uma cap pra outro de uma mesma fic é de 2 semanas tá!**

**Se passar disso podem brigar comigo!**

**Bjim **

**Brunayasha!**


	2. cap 2

**O Elo de Amantes**

**Cap. I**

**Cap anterior:**

(Inuyasha) – o que é isso?

é um elo de amantes! Vi minha mãe fazer um para meu pai uma vez! É para dar sorte e pra ele saber que ela está sempre com ele. Eu também vou estar sempre com você, se o guardar. – (ela correu até seu cavalo, desamassou-o e o montou) – não esqueça a sua promessa! Eu vou esperar por você! E guarde o nosso elo de amantes.

(Inuyasha) – vou guarda-lo. – (disse vendo-a se afastar, quando de repente lembrou-se de algo importante) – espere! Eu não sei o seu nome!!!

Ele gritou mais ela já afastara-se muito e não o ouvira. Não sabia como mais iria encontra-la novamente e guardaria para sempre o presente daquela menina...

O elo de amantes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

11 anos depois...

(rainha Higurashi) – o que o trás ater meu reino, meu caro Narak? – (disse entrando no salão onde o atual regente do reino leste a esperava) – confesso que me surpreendeu com sua visita! Não esperava receber em meu salão de visitas o homem que tirou a vida de meu rei e marido.

(Narak) – por favor, minha cara Sra. Higurashi, não vamos nos ater em fatos ocorridos a tanto tempo. O que me trás aqui é um assunto de seu interesse.

(Higurashi) – e que assunto seria esse? Pois sinceramente, não consigo pensar em qualquer assunto em comum com a sua pessoa!

(Narak) – a senhora deve estar a par das alianças que tenho feito e das novas terras que tenho conquistado...

você quer dizer as terras que você tem usurpado a custa da destruição de reinos e vidas inocentes? – (perguntou a jovem de olhos de um tom de azul quase acinzentado adentrando o salão como um furacão)

(Narak) – ora... minha cara princesa Kagome Higurashi, é um prazer vê-la, você se tornou uma mulher magnífica.

Narak a examinou da cabeça aos pés, prestando atenção no vestido de seda em um tom peculiar de prata com reflexos em lilases e azuis que se moldava ao corpo escultural da jovem. E o olhar de era de um animal faminto prestes a dar o bote, fez Kagome sentir vontade de vomitar.

(Kagome) – eu lamento muito não poder dizer que é um prazer vê-lo, na verdade acho uma afronta, ter no salão de minha casa o homem que tirou a vida de meu pai e rei desse reino.

(Higurashi) – por favor minha filha, vamos deixe me ouvir o que esse senhor tem a me propor.

(Kagome) – eu também gostaria de saber o este homem tem a dizer. – (dize sentando-se em uma poltrona de espalmar alto)

(Narak) – como eu ia dizendo. Eu e meu reino estamos cada vez mais poderosos e pensando em como seu reino estivera abandonado sem um rei pra cuidar de seu povo e de sua família real, então lembrei-me de que sua adorável filha já esta na idade casar-se...

(Kagome) – então veio pedir minha mão, afim de juntar nosso reino ao seu! Pois eu vos digo minha resposta, N-U-N-C-A!! só de esses poucos minutos que passei em sua companhia, me deu ânsia de vomitar. Eu prefiro a morte a ter de viver um dia que seja como sua esposa.

(Higurashi) – Kagome! Esse termos não são dignos de uma princesa!

(Kagome) – esse excremento, não merece ser tratado com nenhum tipo de dignidade!

(Narak vermelho de raiva) – não se preocupe, alteza! Eu sempre tenho o que quero.nem que seja por meio da força. Voltarei em alguns dias e tenho certeza de que a senhorita terá mudado de opinião!

(Kagome) – isso seria uma ameaça?

(Narak) – não, minha cara! Isso é um aviso! Você será minha rainha quando fundirmos nosso reinos.

Dizendo isso ele saiu...

(higurashi) – minha filha, o que fez? ele praticamente declarou guerra a nós, e você quanto guerreiros ele tem a seus serviços, sem contar com os aliados que possui!

(Kagome) – podemos procurar por aliados também, minha mãe!

(higurashi) – depois do que aconteceu a 11 anos ninguém a de querer se juntar com o reino Higurashi.

(Kagome) – você sabe que papai não fez nada de errado! Ele queria aquela aliança mais que tudo na vida!

(higurashi) – eu sei e você sabe! Mais não é o que todos pensam!

(Kagome) – não me importa o que pensam ou deixam de pensar. Mas eu não vou deixar meu reino nas mãos daquele bastardo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uuuuuhhhhhhuuuuuhhhh... – (gritou o jovem de cabelos negros de cima de seu cavalo castanho) – foi uma caçada e tanto. Eu disse que aquele ritual nos proporcionaria uma bela caça!

Você vive inventando rituais malucos e todos sabem que você não passa de um mago de meia tigela, Mirok!!

(Mirok) – ora, Inuyasha! Você não devia falar assim com seu melhor amigo!

(Inuyasha) – quando você passou a ser meu melhor amigo?

(Mirok) – que tal deixarmos isso de lado? Vamos falar sobre algo mais interessante. Meu caro, nós ainda temos de abater um cervo. Por que você sabe que dá sorte, entregar o osso que protege o coração pra a jovem mais bonita. Faz com que ela abra o coração! Você pretende dar o coração a Kikyou, quando conseguir abater aquele cervo que estamos perseguindo?

(Inuyasha) – Eu não preciso disso... afinal... ela já me abre a única coisa que me interessa – (disse malicioso antes de atravessar os portões para o pátio do castelo) – ... as pernas!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Taisho) – Narak, está conseguindo poder de mais para o meu gosto.

(Sesshoumaru) – também não gosto da forma em que as coisas estão se encaminhando.

(Taisho) – soube por fontes seguras, que o próximo passo dele é unir-se ao reino Higurashi e ao reino de Totousai!

(Sesshoumaru) – não creio que o velho Totousai se una aquele imbecil, mas quanto a raça imunda dos Higurashi, eu não duvido nada!

(Taisho) – por favor, Sesshoumaru, já pedi que não fala-se desse jeito!

(Sesshoumaru) – por causa daquele homem Kagura esta morta!

(Taisho) – conheci o Higurashi desde que éramos garotos, não acredito que ele tenha feito aquilo e destruído a aliança que ele tanto almejava!

(Sesshoumaru) – então, por que Kagura não esta aqui comigo? – (disse antes de se retirar da sala de reunião do pai)

(Inuyasha) – o que aconteceu, pai? o "idiota – completo" passou comigo agora como um furacão! Ainda é a historia da Kagura? Depois de 11 anos ele ainda não superou?

(Taisho) – não, filho! Ele ainda não superou! Mais agora eu estou preocupado com as alianças

que Narak deseja formar.

(Inuyasha) – e quais são?

(Taisho) – ele quer unir-se ao reino Higurashi e ao reino de Totousai! Pelo que me informaram para que Totousai aceita-se a união, ele lhe entregou a mão da irmã adotiva de Kagura e agora sua pretensão é casar-se com a filha do Higurashi!

(Inuyasha) – quer com a filha do homem que ele matou? Isso nunca dará certo! Com certeza ela não vai aceitar!

(Taisho) – Narak, tem sempre um jeito de ter tudo o que quer...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:: de madrugada::.**

acorde Kagome! Nos precisamos ir! Narak está invadindo o castelo!

Disse a jovem arrancando Kagome da cama pelo braço.

(Kagome) – o que?

já dize que temos que ir! Sua mãe não quer que você fique aqui!

A jovem ajudou Kagome a por um vestido muito simples e já a estava puxando para fora do quarto, quando...

(Kagome) – espere, Sango! Eu preciso da minha caixinha de jóias.

(Sango) – por Deus, Kagome, iremos fugir não temos tempo para essas besteiras.

(Kagome) – é muito importante! – (soltando-se das mãos de Sango, ela retornou correndo ao quarto e pegou seu pequeno bauzinho de jóias) – agora podemos ir!

Por uma das muitas passagens secretas do palácio, Kagome e Sango conseguiram sair dele, para encontrar os dois cavalos que esperavam por elas.E a galope se embrenharam na floresta que o cercava. Cavalgaram até o sol nascer, quando...

ora, minha querida, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde viria a meu encontro.

(Kagome) – Narak... – (disse com nojo)

(Narak) – peguem ela! – (dize aos homens que o seguiam)

(Sango) – saia daqui, Kagome! – (disse puxando a espada que vinha pressa a cela de seu cavalo, Sango era filha do falecido capitão da guardo do reino Higurashi e agora fazia parte da guarda pessoal da princesa, apesar de terem quase a mesma idade)

Kagome esporou seu cavalo e saiu a galope. Narak tentou impedi-la, segurando-a pela manga, e isso acabou por rasgar o vestido dela. E foi a única coisa que restou dela naquele lugar, a manga do vestido de Kagome, pois ela desapareceu por entre as arvores.

Aproveitando a distração que a fuga de Kagome provocara. Sango também fugiu tomando o caminho oposto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:: três dias depois::.**

Ainda era cedo, quando Inuyasha, Mirok e mais uns dois homens saíram para mais um dia de caçada. Há três dias que eles estavam atrás do enorme cervo que caçavam. E agora estavam próximo ao antigo castelo de veraneio e quase nos limites das terras de seu reino e as do reino Higurashi. A muitos anos não iam por aquelas bandas que lhe traziam tantas lembranças, principalmente as ruínas pela quais passaram a um dia atrás, até agora não conseguia entender a decepção que sentira ao encontrar o lugar completamente vazio. O que esperava que ela estivesse esperando-o lá depois de onze anos. Era uma menina na época que se prometeram todas aquelas baboseiras, ela agora era uma mulher, já devia até estar casada e com filhos. Mais ainda sim tinha de encontra-la para poder recuperar a jóia de quatro almas. Como pode ter sido idiota o suficiente para roubar a jóia de sua mãe e entregar a uma completa estranha...

(Mirok) – por ali! Você viu os rastros seguem por ali.

Voltando a focar sua atenção a caçada, Inuyasha e os outros saíram a galope por algum tempo de pois os outros quatro pararam de repente. Só Inuyasha prosseguiu...

(Mirok) – Inuyasha! Volte a partir daqui as terras pertence aos Higurashi! Eles são nossos inimigos vão entender isso como uma ofensa!

(Inuyasha) – não passei três dias atrás daquele cervo idiota pra deixa-lo fugir assim! – (dize antes de sair da vista dos amigos)

continuou seguindo o rastro do cervo, que por sinal deveria estar muito perto, mais alguns metros adiante, ele viu o cervo de cabeça baixa pastando. Com cuidado ele pegou o arco das suas costa, e mirrou a flecha na cabeça do animal. Apesar ce não ser sua arma favorita o arco era o melhor para caçadas e ele era bom com qualquer arma que pusessem em suas mãos, mais nenhum se comparava ao prazer que tinha ao empunhar uma espada. Preparo-se para abater o bicho quando ouviu um estrondo, como de alguma coisa grande caído ao chão, provavelmente um cavalo, que a sustou a ele e ao animal. Um de seus amigos? O som de patas de cavalo se aproximando o vez ir em direção ao estrondo. E se fosse Mirok, que tivesse ido atrás dele e foi pego pelos malditos Higurashi.

Se aproximou do local e observou uma jovem tentando tirar uma das pernas que ficara presa embaixo do cavalo que havia sido abatido com uma flecha no pescoço. Foi quando viu mais três cavaleiros vindo em direção a jovem, que conseguiu se livrar do peso do cavalo, ela estava em estado lastimável, a roupa suja e rasgada, pálida e um filete de sangue escoria de dentro da vasta cabeleira negra. Mancando ele se jogo no riacho que estava a sua frente e a separava da arvore, pela qual ele espionava a cena. Ela entrou na água que devia estar gelada. Ela tentava manter-se na superfície mais a sai do vestido ficou a sua volta como um balão e atrapalhava lhe os movimentos, já dificultados pela perna machucada.

pare ai Srta. Se não vamos ter de machuca-la!

Vão embora! Me deixem em paz! – (dize com a voz embargada)

Eu avisei moça!

O homem armou o arco e mirou para as pernas dela embaixo da água. Mas antes de poder posicionar a flecha perfeitamente, uma outra flecha o atingiu na testa. A flecha que já estava armada disparou e acertou a perna da jovem de raspão, fazendo-a desaparecer sob as águas, mas logo ela voltou a superfície, a tempo de ver os outros dois homens tombarem por causa de mais duas flechas. Ela voltou-se para ver de onde as flechas foram lançadas, seu rosto deixava bem claro seu esgotamento, ela fixou os olhos de um tom estranho de azul, nele.

Inuyasha a viu balbuciar algo mais foi baixo de mais até para seus ouvidos e depois voltou a desaparecer novamente sob as águas e não voltou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Só podia ser uma espécie de delírio antes de falecer. Mais parecia tudo tão real. Há três dias ela fugia sem parar, nenhum segundo, os homens de Narak vinham em seu encalço, estava cansada, com fome e sede, quando de repente seu cavalo que já estava exalto foi abatido, tombando para o lado. Na queda sua cabeça atingiu o chão com força e sua perna foi esmaga entre o peso do animal e o chão. Depois de muita luta conseguiu se libertar, a perna quase não agüentava seu peso, sabia que não iria muito longe, que os homens que a perseguiam iriam alcança-la. Mas nada a faria desistir. Entrou no riacho de águas geladas e foi nele em que foi alvejada na perna, afundou na água e então voltou a superfície e viu os homens de Narak serem alvejados por flechas, virou-se e não pode acreditar no que viu. Era ele. Ele havia voltado. Como lhe prometeu que varia.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha...

Balbuciou antes de desfalecer e ser engolida pelas águas gélidas. Pensara ser o deu fim, não tinha mais forças para nadar, então um par de braços a envolveram e a levaram de volta a superfície. E depois para a margem. Depois de um tempo sentiu uma boca cobrir a sua e enche-lhe os pulmões de ar. O que era necessário, já que não tinha mais força para puxar o próprio ar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ela estava tão fria, o rosto pálido e lábios arroxeados, não lhe tiravam a beleza. Ela mais parecia um anjo. Voltou a encostar os lábios nos dela e ar soprar ar para dentro dos pulmões frágeis. Inuyasha não pode deixar de imaginar como seria beijar aqueles lábios quando estivessem quentes. Afastou-se novamente e esperou que ela respirasse sozinha e ela o vez, tossindo muito, mais voltou a respirar por si só. O corpo que a pouco estava assustadoramente inerte começou a tremer e lagrimas escorriam de seu olhos. Puxou-a de encontro ao peito e acaricio lhe as costas...

(Inuyasha) – você está a salvo! – (dize tentando faze-la acalmar se) – você esta segura comigo!

Aquelas palavras pareceram funcionar, já que a intensidade do choro diminui. Foi então que ela o fitou com os olhos azuis acinzentados e dize...

eu sei.

Ela sussurrou antes de voltar a apagar, em seus braço.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**mais um cap dessa fic chata que ninguém gosta e por isso tem poucas**

**REVIEWS!**

**Alias todas as minhas fics estão com poucas reviews**

**Acho que o povo não tá gostando.**

**Acho que vou parar de escrever!**

**To meio sem motivação!**

**Então valeu e xau!**

**BrunaYasha. **


End file.
